Swing sets, Cakes and the Little Things
by runyoucleverboyandremember4321
Summary: Nanase Haruka is not just some water-obsessed, mackerel loving swimmer at Iwatobi High. Matsuoka Gou is not just some muscle-obsessed, nutrition loving swim manager at Iwatobi High. A collection of one-shots focusing on the little things in the relationship between Gou and Haru, and how both are able to see past the covers they've put up for themselves.
1. Swing Sets

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Free! story, and really just focuses on the little things in Haru and Gou's relationship. I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, as well as any honorifics I may have gotten wrong. Anyways, enjoy!  
><strong>

**-May**

* * *

><p><em>Inhale.<em>

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_And...exhale. _

He came to a stop just inside one of the multiple playgrounds in the city, squinting as the fluorescent light from the streetlamp pierced his eyes. Breathing heavily, he sat down on the deserted swings, the thing swaying under his weight.

Closing his eyes, his head lolled forward as visions of the day to come danced behind his them.

* * *

><p><em>The stadium they had seen earlier seemed to grow until it encompassed him, and suddenly-he was underwater. <em>

_He vainly tried to swing his arms, trying to position himself in the familiar freestyle position, but his brain had seemed to stop working, and his limbs had frozen in place. The edge of his vision began to grow hazy and he struggled to breathe. He was going to drown. The irony of it all made him laugh, and a wave of water surged into his mouth and down his throat, choking him. _

_This was it. He was going to die, killed by the thing he loved most, and there was nothi-no, wait. Out of the growing shadows came a hand, followed by an arm. _

_He feebly reached out, the last of his energy used to clamp his hand firmly around the one reaching for him. _

Breathe.

_His eyes flew open, the cheers of a thousand spectators hit his ears, a hundred beams of light pierced his eyes. _

_"Makoto," he whispered, opening his eyes and expecting to see the boy who had saved him from drowning so many times. _

_"No," they said. The light cleared enough for him to make out a head of magenta hair, a black swim jacket, and a sharp-toothed smile._

_"Rin?" He asked._

* * *

><p>"HARUKA-SENPAI!"<p>

He jolted awake and found himself looking into the very concerned face of Gou Matsuoka.

"Kou...," he murmured. She sighed in relief, collapsing in the swing beside him.

"What were you thinking, falling asleep outside like that?" She lectured, hands on her hips. "I swear, you're going to catch cold."

He didn't respond, rather averted his eyes and focused on the scuff marks left behind by who knew how many kids. Between them, the air was tense with unspoken words and bottled up anxieties. Haru was a man of few words, but eventually the silence was suffocating and even _he _admitted they needed to talk.

"Why are you here, Kou?" He asked, startling her.

"Amakata-sensei was having trouble sleeping, so I offered to run out and get some sleeping pills for her," she explained. "And then I saw you asleep on the swings."

"You're lying," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Makoto sent you, didn't he?" He asked, turning his head to pin her with his stare. She was quiet for a moment, shoe drawing little circles on the pavement, before she nodded.

"He was worried about you. Said you were too nervous to sleep," she said. His mouth settled into a thin line, and he looked away.

"Not exactly," he muttered. She chuckled, and shook her head.

"It's okay to be nervous, Haruka-senpai," she said. "To be honest with you, I'm feeling pretty nervous myself."

He started, the chains rattling as his head whipped around to look at her. "You are?"

She laughed and leaned backwards, arms locking, the swing making her body sway to and fro.

"Of course! What if all of our training was for naught? What if we lose? All of your hard work will have been wasted," she said, before adding, almost as an afterthought, "what if my brother's team loses?"

Again, the image of Rin pulling him from the water flashed before his eyes, before he shook his head and tried to focus on what Gou was saying. But, try as he might, the only thing he could hear was the roar of spectators and the splashing of water.

"Haruka...senpai?" Gou asked, tilting her head curiously. "Are you listening to me?"

He blinked and nodded fervently. She narrowed her eyes before becoming very interested in her shoes.

"I was just saying how I'm worrying about things I normally wouldn't worry about," she said. "And how...how you're probably nervous because you're racing my brother."

She didn't look up, didn't look at him. If she had, she would have caught the small smile that flitted across his face and how, for a brief moment, something glimmered in those azure eyes of his.

"It's all thanks to you," he said.

"Eh?" She asked, eyes wide.

"You were the one who texted him, asking him to show up at the pool that night. I never thought I'd swim with him again."

She chuckled, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Well, that means you should be showing more gratitude!" She teased.

"Yeah," he murmured. Her mouth formed an 'O', and this time, she caught his smile. He stood up, taking a step closer to her, hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Her breathing became shallow, cheeks flushing almost as red as her hair as he leaned in slowly. Her eyes were the size of saucers by the time he stopped, their faces inches apart, the tips of their noses touching.

"Thanks, Kou," he whispered, before he closed the distance between them.

In the distance, a dog barked, tress rustled in the breeze and a thousand crickets buzzed. He pulled away, observing her.

Her cheeks were still flushed, but her lips were curved upwards in a bashful smile. One hand reached down, and laced their fingers together.

He looked down at their joined hands, feeling the nerves ebb away slowly.

"You're welcome, Haruka-senpai," she murmured, pecking his cheek.

They walked out of the park together, completely oblivious of Nagisa, standing across the street, watching the two of them with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>'Inhale<em>,' he thought as they passed the restaurant they'd had dinner at-the inside dark and deserted.

_'Exhale,'_ he thought as they passed the stairs leading up to where they had stood, hours before, staring down at the stadium.

_'Inhale,' _he thought as they reached the hotel.

_'Breathe,' _he thought as he bid her goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! I'm going to post the first chapter for now, and see what the response is, as I'm still unsure about this whole one-shots thing. Any questions? Comments? Suggestions? Leave me a review, or PM me! I wound up giving Gou a lot of Nagisa's lines from Episode 11, season one, with some altercations, of course. Thanks for reading, and if the response is good, I'll update in a few days! **

**-May:)**


	2. Cakes

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, from the few reviews I got, it sounds like people want me to continue. Here's chapter two.  
><strong>

**-May**

* * *

><p><span>Cakes<span>

He had expected to walk into the kitchen, pull out a frying pan and a pack of mackerel from the fridge. He had expected to meet Makoto and the others at ISC Returns after breakfast. He had forgotten that today was Nagisa's birthday.

"I forgot," he said tersely.

"How could you _forget_?" Gou exclaimed, hands on her hips. When she had turned up at his door, pounding at the doorbell just like her brother, at six in the morning, he had been surprised and not quite displeased to see her.

The bags she had carried now sat on the counter as she simultaneously unloaded groceries and lectured him.

"He's one of your closest friends, I can't believe you _forgot_...I thought you marked it down on your calendar?...Anyways, what type of cake should we make...and-where are you going?"

He looked at her over his shoulder before shrugging, and ascending the stairs.

"I'm taking a bath," he said, pulling his shirt off as he went. She sighed, and turned her attention back to the task at hand. There really was no reasoning with the boy in the mornings.

* * *

><p>When Haru returned downstairs, he found Gou in a mess of flour and broken eggshells, bits of sugar powdering her hair. She was muttering to herself, head constantly whipping from cookbook to the mixing bowl. He chuckled, and walked up behind her, a small smile on his lips.<p>

"Kou, what are you doing?" He asked. She glared at the lumpy batter and then at the cookbook.

"Baking!" She cried. "Or trying to, at least."

He watched patiently, leaning against the counter as she tried vainly to beat the lumps out of the batter, before giving up, droplets of batter sprinkling the counter as she threw the whisk down.

"I can't do this!" She huffed, slumping down onto the floor, and hiding her face in her knees. "It looks nothing like the pictures!"

Haru picked up the cookbook, examined the pictures and their corresponding instructions carefully, before nodding to himself.

"Kou," he said quietly, bending down until he was at eye level with her. She lifted her head and magenta eyes met blue. "You don't know if you can or cannot do something unless you try."

"But I did try!" She said stubbornly. He stood up, and extended his hand. She blinked, and looked up at him, before placing her hand in his.

"Then let's try together," he said, before pulling her up.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They stood on opposite sides of the kitchen, glaring at each other. Haru's eyes followed her line of sight to the jar of powder on the counter. The bold, dark lettering read **PROTEIN POWDER **with the word 'Strawberry' in bright pink underneath.

"He _loves_ the stuff," Gou cried. "The boy practically eats it like candy!"

Haru crossed his arms stubbornly, and looked to the side, lips a thin line. "No one else will eat it if you put it in."

"Well...it-it's not their birthday!" Gou said, though she seemed unsure of herself. Haru smirked, knowing that it was her first cake and she wanted people to like it. He watched as she bit her lip, foot tapping nervously.

"I...guess it would still taste good without it," she conceded, and Haru nodded, before pouring the cake into the mold, while she put the powder away.

"You know what _would_ taste good with cake?" He asked as he slid the pan into the oven.

"No, what?"

"Mackerel."

He smiled as she wacked his arm with the dishcloth repeatedly.

"NANASE HARUKA YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" She yelled. "THAT IS _SO_ MUCH WORSE THAN PROTEIN POWDER!"

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared as Nagisa blew out the candles. His friends cheered and Rei handed him the knife, which the blond took happily, cutting into the cake.<p>

"Thank you, Gou-chan!" He chirped for the third time since Haru and Gou had arrived.

"Ah, no need to thank me," Gou said, waving her hands. "I would have put protein powder in it, but Haruka-senpai stopped me."

Nagisa's expression turned from one of delight to one of disbelief.

"EHHH? HARU-CHAN,WHY?!" He wailed, gripping onto Haru's shoulders and, much to the older boy's annoyance, shook him wildly. Rei pried Nagisa off Haru, and silently whispered his thanks.

"Hey, are we going to eat this cake or not?" Rin asked impatiently, rubbing his hands together. Mako laughed, and handed the first slice to him, happy to indulge the red-heads secret sweet tooth.

As the rest of the cake was distributed, murmurs of approval started to rise up from the group. Nagisa was reaching for a second slice when Mako asked, "Gou, did you make this yourself?"

She blushed before reaching down and taking his hand. Blue eyes widened at the gesture, and across the room, another pair narrowed.

"I had a little help from Haruka-senpai," she said, squeezing his hand gently. Rin glared at Haru and cleared his throat loudly. When Haru did not let go of Gou's hand, Rin squinted at the boy until Haru made eye contact with him. Rin's eyes narrowed and shot Haru a look that clearly said, "We need to talk."

Haru let go of Gou's hand, and excused himself, heading towards the bathroom. No one noticed as Rin hurried after him.

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER?!" Rin bellowed, his voice echoing off the faces of the houses. He had followed Haru out the back door, down the street and around the corner.<p>

"Be quiet, do you want the whole street to know?" Haru asked calmly.

"_Do_ they know? I wouldn't be surprised if they did. It seems that _everyone_ knows except for me!" Rin snapped. Haru sighed and crossed his arms, face falling into his normal bored expression.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't think I would have to ask for your consent," Haru said.

"Of course you do! Since my dad died, I have to watch out for her!" Rin cried. Haru scoffed and looked at his friend.

"Has anyone ever told you you're too overprotective?" He asked. Rin took a step back, trying to sputter out a reply.

"I-I'm not too overprotective! I-I'm just-," he struggled for words before giving up, and lunging forward. Haru blinked as Rin seized his collar, pulling Haru forward until their noses almost touched.

"If you do anything to my sister, or hurt her in any way- and I mean _any_ way Haru, I will personally see to it that you never make it to your 19th birthday," he growled, before releasing him and stalking back towards Nagisa's house. He stopped a few paces away and looked over his shoulder at Haru, who was still standing stock still.

"Oi, what are you waiting for?" He called. "We're missing the party."

Haru smiled, and jogged to catch up, knowing he was in the clear-at least for now.

* * *

><p>He bolted towards the bathroom, hand covering his mouth. A few books toppled to the floor behind him in his haste, but he didn't care. He shoved open the bathroom door, and doubled over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl. He groaned, and dry heaved for a few minutes before shakily standing up, and cleaning himself up.<p>

When he got back to the kitchen, he pulled down the jar of salt he thought he had used on his mackerel. His face contorted into one of disgust, and just reading the bold words made him feel like vomiting again.

**PROTEIN POWDER**

**STRAWBERRY**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Leave a review, telling me your thoughts. Thank you to those who've favorited this story. It really means a lot!**

**-May:) **


	3. First Date

**A/N: This was a suggestion from C.A.M.E.O.1. and Only, and I thought that it was cute. So, thank you! Their suggestion was: Makoto lends a helping hand on a date. So without further ado, here's the chapter! Enjoy! **

**-May**

* * *

><p>Makoto frowned, and tilted his head, staring at the piece of paper intently. Haru had called him over, and upon answering the door, had promptly handed him a slip of paper. Now, Mako went over the options once more in his mind, before sighing and shaking his head.<p>

"No, I don't think any of these are quite right," he concluded. crossing his arms. Haru reached over and took the paper, eyebrows dipping.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked. Mako sighed and sat back.

"Well for starters, a pool isn't the place for a date," he said. His best friend just looked more confused than ever. Mako took the paper from Haru's hands, and started reading down the list.

"Pool, swim suit store..." he died off, looking up at Haru. "Have you got anything else?"

Haru thought for a moment, and shook his head.

"Hnn..." Mako hummed. "What about the beach? Or the park? Or maybe you could try for dinner? Take her out to a nice restaurant or something."

Haru's attention strayed as Mako continued to list more and more options, the gears turning in his head. The beach would be nice. They could swim and the ocean was always beautiful. And he could always make a lunch for them to take along. Not to mention the idea of seeing Gou in a swimsuit...

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of those thoughts.

"The beach," he said, cutting Mako off. Mako blinked, before laughing.

"Figures," he said. "Just make sure to pick a good day, and bring a blanket to sit on, and make a nice lunch."

"You don't need to mother me," Haru complained. "I know."

"I know you know," Mako said. "I'm just making sure, is all. You know I can't help but worry."

He smiled as Haru remained silent, knowing full well Haru knew he was right.

* * *

><p>"I hope it doesn't rain," Gou murmured, looking up at the sky worriedly. Ominous black clouds lingered on the horizon, and Haru's phone was already going off with weather alerts of a storm fast approaching from Tokyo.<p>

He looked out at the waves, and thought they looked a little choppy, but didn't comment.

"Don't worry," he said. "We should be fine."

Gou nodded, but still looked disgruntled. However, all thoughts of the approaching bad weather was wiped from her mind when she saw what Haru had set up on the beach.

He had come early, and employed Mako to keep an eye on things when he went to pick up Gou. Now, his friend was gone, off to the other side of a large rock that split the beach in half. Mako smiled, proud of what Haru had set up. He observed the couple from a distance before running off towards the train station.

On the beach lay a light blue blanket with two bentos atop it and a liter of soda. Gou laughed and ran towards the set-up.

"Do you like it?" Haru asked, coming up behind her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love it."

And then...the first rain drops began to fall. They let out a yelp and Haru hastily bundled everything together in the blanket as the rain began to fall faster and harder. The two ran for cover and soon stood under a nearby bus stop, puddles collecting by their feet.

They fought for breath and soon, Gou's pants became peals of laughter. Haru didn't see what was so funny. They were both soaked to the bone and the date had been ruined.

"Oh lighten up!" She said, hitting his arm playfully. "That was fun!"

Haru felt more like crying or hitting something than laughing, but he cracked a smile for her sake. He sighed, and sat down on the bench, water droplets flowed from his hair and down his cheeks. It would seem he needed to consult Makoto once more.

* * *

><p>"Eh?!" Mako yelped. "It's raining?!"<p>

He sighed and slumped onto his bed, glasses sliding down his nose. Well, there was nothing to do now but wait for Haru's disgruntled phone call.

* * *

><p>The following week, Haru decided to take Mako's third suggestion to heart. He had made sure to check the weather before calling Gou, and asking her out to dinner. She had happily agreed and he had shown up at her door promptly at six.<p>

"Kou," he murmured, trying not to stare too much. Rin, home for the weekend, came up behind her sister and shot Haru a warning look before he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Flowers," Mako hissed, his voice crackling through the earpiece Haru wore. "The flowers!"

Haru blinked, and looked down at the bouquet in his hand, before handing it to Gou.

"You look beautiful," he said, once he was sure Rin was out of earshot. Gou smiled and murmured her thanks, before taking his arm.

The restaurant he had in mind was only a short walk from the Matsuoka household, and Gou had been sensible enough to wear flats. They passed the time with conversation, and had reached the restaurant in a matter of fifteen minutes.

The remainder of the night passed with very few bumps in the road, with the exception of Gou having to stop Haru from climbing into the fish tank. Haru would go as far to say that it was flawless. And Makoto had to agree.

Throughout the night, he had had to relay very few instructions, with helpful tips when the silences between the couple started to get awkward.

When Haru dropped her off at home, he pulled the earpiece out, slipped it into his pocket, and kissed her goodnight. It might have turned into something more had Rin not cleared his throat loudly- a sound that could be heard through the door. Gou flushed, gave him one more fleeting kiss, and ran inside. He watched her go, a small smile caressing his lips before he started for the train station.

* * *

><p>"I think it went well," Mako concluded, leaning against Haru's kitchen counter as the other boy made breakfast.<p>

Haru gave a wordless nod, holding back the smile that threatened to show, and failing to do so. Mako caught sight of the smile and chuckled.

"Do you need my help next time?" He asked. Haru shook his head and Mako couldn't help but smirk.

"Because you know what they say. Maybe this time you got lucky. Maybe next time, you'll wind up tripping and hurting yourself, or maybe you'll make _her _trip. And what if you were at the beach? You wouldn't want her to fall in the ocean, would you? Or what if she breaks her curfew and Rin comes to hunt you down? If that happens, do you want me t-"

Haru cut Mako off by shoving a very hot piece of mackerel into his mouth, smirking when Mako yelped and spit the fish into the sink. No, he was positive. He wouldn't need Mako's help again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were looking for! On another note, any questions? Suggestions? Comments? Leave a review! As always, thanks for reading!**

**-May:) **


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Hi everyone! I was supposed to update yesterday, but I didn't have the time. Hopefully that won't happen again in the future, but no promises. Thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. I love reading your reviews, so thank you! This chapter is just a bit of fluff with a hint to something else towards the end. Enjoy!**

**-May**

* * *

><p><span>Secrets<span>

"Ne, Gou-chan, do you want to know a secret?" Nagisa asked, swinging his legs back and forth while he licked his quickly melting popsicle. She cocked her head, setting down her bottle of chrysanthemum tea.

"What kind of secret?" She asked. He smiled, a hidden spark igniting in his eyes, the beginnings of a smirk dancing on his lips.

"It's about Haru-chan," he says, handing the rest of the popsicle to Rei, who brings it up to his mouth just as the entire thing falls off the stick. Gou's interest peaked, and she leaned forward, balancing her elbow on her knee.

"Tell me," she demanded. Nagisa's expression turned slightly sadistic, and he leaned over to whisper in Gou's ear...

* * *

><p>Haru slid forward until his head hit the edge of the table. He winced, but didn't move. Instead, he closed his eyes, and groaned, gently banging his forehead against the wood. Gou stared at Haru, shocked by his unwillingness to do the task at hand.<p>

"Haru, it's only English," she said, looking unimpressed by his little tantrum.

"'_Only English_'", he quoted. "You say that like it's easy."

"Well...it is eas-."

"You only say that because Rin is there to help you," he complained. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"That's why _I'm_ helping _you_," she said. "Because like it or not, my English is admittedly better than yours. Now stop whining and do your homework!"

Another groan emitted from Haru and he shrunk into his sweatshirt, pulling the blue material tighter around his body. "Don't wanna."

Gou sighed, tired of his childish behavior, and tossed his eraser at his head. It bounced off and he lifted his head just high enough to glare at her. She watched as he put his head back down before flopping onto her back, wondering what she should do.

It was impossible to simply persuade Haruka to come out of his little hissy fit. The boy was too hardheaded, and if he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't do it. She went through tactics in her mind, before a light bulb went off.

She sat up, and scooted over to where Haru was still slumped over the table, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed, but did not move.

Resting her cheek against his back, she dug her fingers into his side, making him jump and let out a high pitched shriek of surprise. She laughed loudly, never imagining Haru might make a sound like that before she was tickling the boy, running her fingers repeatedly over his sides, and digging them into the area right above the hips.

His entire body went stiff as he tried to hold in the laughter, his chest feeling too tight-like it might pop.

The first laugh bubbled up his throat and forced its way through his lips. Gou smirked, and continued her attack. Haru's body went slack as he fell onto his side, his body shaking with laughter.

It was the first time she had heard him laugh. Heard him _really_ laugh-and she loved it. His laugh didn't sound like it fit him, yet at the same time, it did. It flowed from him like water from a waterfall, tumbling over the edge of a rocky cliff and into the open air.

"K-Kou," he gasped. "S-stop, p-p-please!"

She smirked and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she continued to assault his sides.

"Not until you promise to do your homework!" She said. Honestly, she didn't care if he did the homework or not. She just didn't want his laughter to end. And laugh he did. There were tears glimmering at the corners of his eyes as his body continued to convulse, peals of laughter echoing off the walls of the small room.

"F-fine! I promise!" Haru wheezed, and she reluctantly removed her hands. His chest heaved as he fought to regain his breath, cheeks rosy from laughter. He opened his eyes, and looked up at Gou. A triumphant smile hung off her lips. It was evident she was proud of her accomplishment, and then, he realized the position they were in.

During the process of her attack, his sweatshirt was now hanging off his shoulders, his striped shirt pushed upward, a thin strip of skin now visible. Gou seemed to notice it as well. The sudden realization caused her cheeks to flush, and her eyes to widen.

He smirked. She had also left herself wide open.

In one swift motion he had launched himself up, and pushed her down. They're position had been reversed. Now, it was him holding himself up above her, supporting himself with his knees.

"Haru," she breathed, before her eyes bulged and the first puffs of laughter forced itself through her lips. He was relentless, enjoying his revenge far too much.

"Haru, s-stop!" She giggled, swatting at his hands.

"Never!" He said, tickling her all over. Tears leaked out of her eyes before she finally managed to push his hands off, the last bits of laughter escaping into the air.

"What was that for?" She demanded. He grinned, and stood up, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up, dragging her into him until their faces were centimeters apart.

"Revenge," he breathed. She blinked, before closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p>The clock read 5:30 AM.<p>

Downstairs, their homework lay forgotten, the mugs of tea sitting cold on the low table. Traces of their fight the day before-stray pillows, a few scattered papers-lay strewn across the floor.

Upstairs, two people lay curled together in his bed, the blankets wound tightly around their bodies.

The doorbell rang. Haru groaned, and blinked groggily.

"Oh god," Gou muttered. "It's probably Rin."

The bell rang again, before settling into a steady stream of endless rings. Haru's head began to hurt.

"What do we do?" She asked. Haru sighed, and pulled Gou closer to him, arms wrapping tightly around her body.

"Ignore him," he murmured, before closing his eyes, and promptly falling back asleep.

The bell gave one last, angry 'ding!'

Gou sighed, the distant strains of Rin screaming bloody murder reaching her ears before she too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I made Haru a little bit out of character this chapter, but I do enjoy over-protective Rin and childish Haru. So, on to business. Suggestions? Comments? Thoughts? Questions? Leave a review! **

**-May:)**


	5. Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Hi guys. So apparently, I just found out today that Iwatobi was based off a real town in Japan called Iwami. Cool, huh? Using this information, I decided to write this chapter. And according to Google, it only takes 3 hours and 17 minutes to get from Iwami to Osaka, a nearby coastal city...so without further ado, here's the chapter!**

**-May**

* * *

><p><span>Birthday Wishes<span>

_Darkness. _

_Little pricks of light, stars, she decided, soon dotted the black. And then came the distant strains of music. _

_Music? That couldn't be right. She was sure that she was alone in this void. There was no one else that could be making that noise...or maybe it wasn't a person. The music got louder, until she could make out words. She frowned, sinking into the puddle of shadows that lapped around her ankles. _

_She yelped as she realized that the darkness had reached her waist. Her eyes grew wide as the music got louder and louder and she sank deeper and deeper. And maybe it was her imagination, but the stars seemed to be getting bigger and brighter. _

_She began to panic, the shadows creeping up her chest and winding around her neck. She tilted her head upwards, just as the sky turned bright white, and she was blinded._

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Rin screeched as she surged upwards in bed, blankets shoved to the side as she panted, still half convinced she was drowning in ink.<p>

_'So it was all a dream,' _she thought to herself, shaking her head. _'A weird dream...but I'm alive'_.

She looked up at Rin who had yet to notice her mild distress. He was grinning like a maniac, having just belted off the last note of the song. In his hand was a wrapped box, which he handed to her.

"Thank you, onii-chan!" She chirped before smirking. "But did you really have to wake me up with a song? Your voice is horrendous."

Rin frowned and sat next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Oh c'mon, you know you love it."

Gou couldn't help but smile, and nudged his side with her elbow. "You're a dork, you know that?"

His smile grew bigger and he pulled her into his side. "Yeah but I know you love me."

Gou chuckled and looked down at the package in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked. He shrugged and flopped onto her bed, resting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. She looked at him and kicked his shin lightly.

"C'mon tell me!" She insisted. He opened one eye and yawned loudly.

"If you open the box, you'll see," he said. She rolled her eyes and unwrapped the box, lifting the cover off. Inside lay a silver chain with a small shark pendant. Her face lit up and she leaned down, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you onii-chan."

Rin grinned and surged upwards, snatching the box from Gou and taking the necklace out. She turned around and lifted her hair as he fixed the clasp. Rin stood, and tilted his head, observing the necklace.

"Looks good!" He said, giving her a thumbs up before pulling her up. "Now go get ready. I promised you to Haru for the day."

She brightened and ran off to get ready. He watched her go, magenta hair bouncing with each step. She was growing up-faster than he wanted her to. When Haru had showed up at the Matsuoka household and brought up his plans for Gou's birthday, Rin had been reluctant. It had taken him a minute to remember that Gou wasn't a little kid anymore, and besides, it was Haru they were talking about. He knew the consequences if he tried anything.

Rin peeked out the window to see Haru still leaning against the gate of the house. He looked up, and made eye contact with Rin, nodding slightly before going back to observe a butterfly perched on the cherry blossom tree.

Rin chuckled, before wandering back into his room. Yes, he couldn't keep a tight leash on her forever.

* * *

><p>Haru straightened up when the front door opened, even taking the time to pat down his hair. Gou closed the door behind her and smiled, running to meet him.<p>

"Happy Birthday," he said, pecking her lips. She thanked him before he took her hand and led her out the gate.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. She chuckled and followed his lead until she realized they were heading towards the train station. She looked up at him curiously. He remained silent, a slight glimmer in his eye. Gou grinned, squeezing his hand tightly. It looked like they were going on an adventure.

* * *

><p>"Eh?! Osaka!" She cried, upon their arrival at Osaka station. Haru smiled and nodded. Gou blinked, before raising both arms in the air and cheering. He chuckled before they headed out into the blinding sunlight.<p>

"What were you planning on doing?" She asked as they followed the signs towards Umeda Station. He shrugged and looked down at her.

"Whatever you want," he said. "It's your birthday, after all."

* * *

><p>Gou leaned back in the park bench, balancing her food on her lap. The day had been one of the best in her life.<p>

Upon their arrival, Gou had stopped a man about to board the train, and asked him what were the best places to visit in Osaka. He had thought for a moment, looked over the two of them before proclaiming that the aquarium was a good place for a date. Gou had blushed before thanking the man, and pulling Haru towards the information booth.

Haru, on the other hand, had been quite relieved when they finally stepped foot in the aquarium. His sudden shift of behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by Gou either. She knew that Haru didn't like crowds, claiming that the amount of people and chatter made his head hurt and his brain stop working. However, when the still air of the aquarium and the gentle blue of the tanks washed over them, he had relaxed; stiff shoulders dropping loosely to his sides and rigid posture slackening.

Gou had observed him in the dim room, had seen how his eyes went wide with wonder and his mouth became slightly unhinged. She had smiled, and squeezed his hand. He didn't look at her. Instead, he had wandered over to the large tank where a sperm whale swam around, stingrays flapping near the large creature.

They watched it for what seemed like an eternity, Haru's eyes following its every move, muttering about how beautiful it was and how it manipulated the water correctly. Gou chuckled, and after a while, she had gently tugged on his arm and suggested moving to the next room. Haru had nodded reluctantly, and let Gou lead him away. She looked back at him as they were about to cross into the next room. His eyes were still pinned on the whale.

Throughout the remainder of the day they had seen a plethora of different aquatic animals, and Haru took his time to examine each and every one of them, save for the penguins. He had claimed that since they weren't in the water, they were really quite boring. Gou had sighed exasperatedly before a sign caught her eye.

"Haru, let's go see the dolphins," she suggested, and pulled him over to the tank. His eyes grew wide again, and he murmured something under his breath.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"They're the only ones in this entire aquarium who are swimming correctly," he said firmly. Gou laughed, her eyes watching the dolphins dance around each other in a playful dance.

"What about the whale?" She teased. He simply shook his head and she smiled, shaking her head in defeat.

Now they sat in one of Osaka's most famous parks-Castle Park, a nearby streetlamp casting a fluorescent glow upon the couple. Gou observed the shadows of the leaves, waving around and creating a dappled pattern on the sidewalk.

"Thank you, for today," she said. Haru smiled and swallowed before looking at her.

"You don't need to thank me," he said.

"But I do!" She insisted. "Without you, I never would have come here, and we never would have seen that whale or those dolphins, and we wouldn't have gotten this take-out from that place in Dotonburi district. So, thank you for all the new experiences."

He blinked, taken aback by her confession before chuckling and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Her breath hitched, surprised by his sudden display of affection before she closed her eyes and smiled. The next thing she heard was the sound of two take-out cartons being put back in the bag, the weight on her lap alleviating and the next thing she felt were two slender fingers closing around the necklace Rin had given her. Her eyes opened to find that Haru had slid over, completely erasing the space that had previously separated them.

"Where did you get this necklace?" He asked softly. She covered his hand with hers and smiled, rubbing the chain between her fingers.

"Onii-chan gave it to me," she said. Haru sighed and wiggled his hand out from under Gou's and leaned back on the bench.

"Great," he groaned. "And here I thought I was being original."

"What is it?" Gou asked. Haru looked sheepish as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box similar to the one Rin had produced this morning. He lifted the lid to reveal...a necklace.

Gou laughed loudly before she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you, Haru."

He lifted the jewelry from its cushion and she turned around, lifting her hair up. She shivered as his breath ghosted over the back of her neck and touched the dolphin pendant that now lay beside the shark. He sat back and spun her to face him, examining the necklace.

"Just as I thought," he said. looking at her. "It looks beautiful on you."

_'Two things from my two favorite boys',_ she thought, blushing as she looked down at the necklaces. Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone buzzing and she looked at Haru as he pulled out his cellphone. His face twisted into a look of distaste and slight fear.

"It's your brother," he said, a hint of terror in his voice betraying him. Gou sighed and waved him off.

"It's best to answer it now," she said. "It'll reduce the damage done to you in the future."

Haru gulped and stood, walking a short distance away before answering the phone. Gou chuckled and shook her head before pulling her cardigan tighter around her shoulders, trying to block out the cool night air. The conversation between Haru and Rin started to become animated, a steely edge to Haru's voice could be heard as he spoke calmly into the phone.

And then, out of the shadows came a figure, staggering along drunkenly. Their eyes landed on Gou, their mouth forming a wide smile. They stumbled towards her, footsteps muffled by the light layer of sand that dusted the path.

"Hey, lady," the drunk slurred. "What are you doing alone at this time of night?"

Gou jumped and slowly lifted her face to look at the man leering at her. She clenched her jaw, steeling herself before replying with an air of confidence, "I'm not alone."

The man laughed and sneered at her. "I find that hard to believe."

His eyes landed on the necklaces, glittering in the lamplight.

"Where'd you get those?" He asked, leaning in until she could smell his rancid breath, tainted with alcohol. She wrinkled her nose in distaste, silently wishing Haru would be back soon. The man hadn't seemed to notice him just yet.

"None of your business," she snapped before standing abruptly, causing the man to recoil. She started to hurry away before a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Hey now, don't be like that!" The man said.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, trying to yank her wrist out of his grasp. When he didn't release her she kicked him right between his legs. The man yowled in pain, his grip loosening as he fell to his knees. Gou turned and ran towards Haru. It seemed those self-defense seminars Rin had made her attend had paid off.

"Get back here you bitch!" The man shouted, climbing to his feet and chasing after her.

"I believe she told you to stop," a voice said coldly. Gou watched as Haru walked calmly towards the man, his face stony. The man sneered and lurched over to Haru, looking him over. In one swift movement he had reeled back his fist and launched a punch at the boy.

Haru dodged it easily before aiming a kick at the man's crotch. For the second time that night, the man doubled over in pain. Taking advantage of his current state, Haru slammed his elbow into the small of the man's back. He dropped, and Haru examined him for a moment before turning around and hurrying towards Gou, grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly towards one of the parks exits.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked once they were a block away. She shook her head and he sighed in relief, pulling her into him. She blinked before sinking into his touch.

"Oh thank god," he breathed, kissing her forehead before hailing a cab. "It's too late to go back now, so we're spending the night."

He helped her into the cab and gave the driver the address of a nearby hotel. He could sense her watching him and he smiled. "Don't worry. I already talked it over with Rin."

She laughed and a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered what Rin planned to do to him if he so much as laid a finger on Gou.

* * *

><p>Piercing sunlight was what greeted her. Gou blinked and sat up, yawning loudly and glancing at the alarm clock. She sighed and looked down at the bundle beside her, their black hair flopped messily across the pillow.<p>

"Haru," she said, shaking him lightly. He groaned and rolled over, glaring at her from beneath his bangs.

"It's too early," he grumbled, before closing his eyes again.

"We'll miss the train!"

"I don't care."

She sighed and leaned down. "Please?"

He shivered as her breath tickled the shell of his ear. He groaned again, and in one swift movement, had grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back. She looked up at him before frowning.

"Do not make us late," she warned.

"There are always other trains," he said, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the cheesiness. This is the product of a bad case of writers block, and it really is just a bunch of random ideas all bunched together. Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me a review! **

**-May :) **


	6. Photograph

**A/N: Hi everyone! I forgot to mention last time that the last chapter [Birthday Wishes] is going to be the last happy chapter for a while. I'm sorry about that! But don't worry, I just have a few sadder chapters up my sleeve, and then it's back to sunshine and rainbows. This chapter is based off of 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran. **

**-May**

* * *

><p><span>Photograph<span>

Now that he thought back on it, he should have just told her the truth. Should have consulted her first rather than just popping off without a moment's notice. He should have learned from his mistakes. Haru heaved a heavy sigh and curled into a little ball under the covers of Makoto's bed. It was too late now. He couldn't go back and change the past.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~ 72 hours earlier~<span>**

They landed at Heathrow at about 2:30 AM London time. Once they had cleared customs, both Haru and Rin's phones began buzzing a mile a minute. Haru glanced at the screen and Rin sighed before glaring at Haru.

"You bastard. You forgot to tell her again, didn't you?" He asked. Haru remained silent, staring blankly at the screen. It was true that Rin had surprised him again with a trip to England, showing up at his door at 3:30 in the morning much to his chagrin. He barely had the time to pack a bag much less make phone calls telling his friends he was leaving. If only this were the first time.

He had received a stern lecture from Gou after he'd gotten back from Australia with Rin. He hated to worry her and had started to notify her ahead of time when he went on some trip. But this time, Rin had unexpectedly popped up at his door again and practically pushed him to the plane.

"Haru," Rin called, shaking his shoulder. "Hey, Haru!"

Haru blinked and looked at Rin. The red-head was frowning at him and he realized that he'd been standing unresponsive for more than two minutes. "What's the matter with you?"

"I need to go back to Japan. Now," Haru said quietly. He shrugged his shoulder out of Rin's grasp and turned to walk back the way they'd come. Rin was still standing there in shock before he finally processed Haru's words and chased after him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rin demanded. "Go back? Why do you need to go back?!"

Haru glared at him, piercing blue eyes boring into Rin's skull. He handed him the phone and Rin clicked the home button, eyes focusing on the one message that stood out amongst the others.

_'I'm tired of this, Haruka. It's clear that this won't be the last time. I'm sorry, but we're done.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>~51 hours earlier~<span>**

Haru arrived outside the Matsuoka residence after an exhausting 21 hour trip back to Japan. He leaned against the gate, trying to stabilize his breathing. The front door opened and he looked up, meeting the shocked face of Gou Matsuoka.

"Kou," he breathed and started to walk towards her. She stepped back, her expression turning stony. He stopped in his tracks and just looked at her as her eyebrows pinched together.

"Nanase-kun," she said coolly. "Good morning."

He frowned, slightly confused. Nanase-kun? That simple form of address was enough to drive an ice pick into his heart. A cold feeling began to flood through him. Gou had started to walk towards him, and as he opened his mouth to speak, she pushed past him, opening the gate and walking down the street like he wasn't even there.

He watched her go, dark hair bouncing merrily. Watched her meet her friend, Chigusa, at the corner. Watched as Chigusa shot him an icy glare before they disappeared from view.

An empty feeling seemed to swallow him up. The path disappeared from beneath his feet and he didn't even react as he fell into an endless void, blinking sluggishly as the last prick of light vanished.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~15 hours before~<span>**

For the majority of the next 36 hours or so, Haru simply sat on his bed, a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had no idea why he was feeling this way-and he didn't like it. It made him feel unstable-like the ground was still crumbling beneath his feet. In his hands he held a photograph they'd taken at the beach. His arm was outstretched, holding the phone that had captured that moment. Her smile had taken up half her face whereas his was small yet meaningful. Her eyes shone with emotion even from behind the slightly smudged glass of the frame.

He turned the frame over and removed the back, taking the photo out. He stared at it for a moment longer before folding it in two and carefully sliding it into his pocket. As if that would help. And yet, he didn't take it out for the next fourteen hours.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~ 1 hour before~<strong>

"Coming!" Mako called and scrambled into the hall, yanking open the door."Ye-Haru?"

He stared at his best friend in confusion as Haru stared down at his shoes, fingers wrapped around the worn strap of his swim bag.

"What are you doing back in Japan? I heard from Momo-kun that Rin had taken you to England," Mako asked. Haru remained silent and Mako, unsure of what else to do for the distressed boy, quickly ushered him in.

He led Haru into the living room and ran into the kitchen to fetch him something to drink while he settled himself. Haru's eyes tracked Makoto's retreating back before he pulled out the now slightly crumpled photograph. His eyes lingered on her smiling face before he folded it again and stuck it back in his pocket.

He hadn't known what else to do. Sitting in a depressed lump, pain pumping in his chest wouldn't help anything. So he had fled here, not quite sure what exactly he was seeking. Acceptance? Help? Love?

Love. That was it. He realized it now, as Mako came into the room, bottle of mango drink in hand. He watched as he sat down, elbows resting on the table and legs crossed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mako asked quietly. Haru hesitated before nodding. He couldn't help but smile a little. That was Makoto-always able to tell when something was wrong even if the other hadn't said anything. Or maybe it was just because they'd known each other for so long.

"Kou and I...we had a falling out," he started. "And she broke up with me."

Mako's face relayed shock and his mouth fell open before he recovered and placed a hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Oh boy," he breathed.

"It's my fault," Haru said bitterly. "I should have told her. She's not to blame here, and it's understandable-he paused, chuckling, "I mean, everyone gets fed up with me...and then they leave."

Mako reeled back in shock, a look of horror on his face. "Haru! That's not true!"

Haru scoffed and looked Mako square in the eye, and for once, Mako could see all the mixed emotions tumbling and crashing inside of him.

"Isn't it? My parents left for America and I know that I was the one who insisted on staying, but as my parents, shouldn't they have forced me to go with them? But they didn't, did they?" His tone seemed to be growing more and more disgusted with each word. "And Rin, he went to Australia and didn't even bother to tell me when he came back. Never bothered to drop by. And now, Kou is...no, _Gou_ is...," he died off, the boiling sensation that seemed to fill his lungs suddenly draining and turning into an icy sea of regret that churned in his stomach.

"Oh, Haru-chan," Mako murmured, sidling up to him.

"Drop the chan," Haru said quietly. Mako chuckled and wrapped Haru in his arms, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened and a warm feeling blossomed in the pit of his stomach, melting the ice. He closed his eyes and sighed. Makoto resisted the urge to shudder as Haru's breath ghosted over his neck.

"Makoto," Haru muttered. "Can I stay here for a bit? Just for a few days."

"Of course," Mako replied. He pulled back and released Haru but not before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You can stay as long as you want."

When Mako's lips brushed his forehead, his breath hitched. His heart began to beat a mile a minute and...and he was confused. It was impossible to be in love with a boy-Haru was positive that he was straight-but then why?

"Makoto," he said quietly. Mako blushed furiously and quickly backed away, staring at the table.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he stammered.

And then, Haru made up his mind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Now~<strong>

Makoto walked into his room and smiled fondly at the boy huddled next to the wall. It wasn't the first time they had shared a bed, if any of the school trips they'd taken when they were little accounted for anything. Besides, it was too much trouble to drag out the futon and after all, it didn't matter when they were asleep.

He padded over to the bed and lifted the covers, slipping under them. They were all by themselves in the house, his parents having taken Ren and Ran on a camping trip. Makoto loved camping, but with all the extra swim practices that Gou had scheduled in preparation for Nationals, he just couldn't spare the time. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to wrap his arms around Haru-an action that wasn't uncommon during their earlier years.

"Makoto," someone whispered. He opened his eyes and green met blue. Mako blinked and flushed, realizing that Haru was much closer than previously anticipated.

"W-what is it?" He asked. Haru stared at him, taking in the flushed cheeks, the wide eyes, and something in him snapped.

Mako's eyes widened as Haru drew closer and he opened his mouth to protest before he was cut off as Haru closed the distance between them.

Haru had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that it felt right, and for a split second, he panicked. He was all too well prepared for Mako to push him away, yelling at him and running from the room. He shouldn't have worried. He was surprised that Makoto was actually reciprocating and the sigh that emanated from him as Haru deepened the kiss was enough to set him on edge.

His mind was a mess, half caught between the past and now. Muddled images of kissing Gou, holding her hand and dates that they'd gone on swam before his eyes. The emotions he had felt when he was with her echoed in his heart. But the thing was, kissing Makoto felt no different than kissing Gou. The feelings he felt now for Makoto were no different than the ones had had felt for Gou. The only difference was the gender, and that hardly mattered.

And suddenly, Haru could care less that Makoto was a boy because love was love, and it didn't matter if it was between a boy and a girl, or a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl because overall, it was the same concept. It was the same feeling and the same actions and the same three little words. It was what had torn him apart, and now, it was piecing him back together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because Haru is 100% bi. With this chapter, I know that it's different than what's come before it. But I really wanted to make a point with this chapter, and especially that last paragraph, that love is love regardless of who it's between. And I'm sure that I'll get some feedback that isn't all too positive because of that, but it's something that needs to be said. The next chapter will also be a sad one, but is completely unrelated to this one. Thanks for reading, and as always, if you have any suggestions, comments or questions, please leave a review! **

**-May :)**


	7. Photograph Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said there would be no connection between this chapter and the one before it, but I lied. Nesza and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only both wanted to see a continuation, so here it is. It is quite short since I'm basically wrapping up this particular arc and tying up loose ends. There will be two endings, the first of which Haru ends up with Gou. So without further ado, enjoy.**

**-May**

* * *

><p><span>Photograph part two<span>  
><span>Gou<span>  
>He opened his eyes to blinding sunlight, streaming through curtains that weren't his, falling on a bed that wasn't his. Haru groaned, his insides still slightly aching from the night before. Who knew that Makoto wasn't always as gentle as he looked to be?<p>

He sat up and looked down at the slumbering figure next to him, before quietly crawling around Mako and climbing out of bed. As he reached for his jeans his fingers brushed against a square lump inside the right pocket. He frowned and pulled it out, blinking as he stared at Gou's face-and all the pain that Mako had washed away only hours before came flooding back.  
>A small sob escaped his throat and he heard Mako stir behind him. Haru picked himself up and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Mako's confused and groggy calls.<br>Haru slammed the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily, trying to get a hold on his emotions. He swiped at his face, brushing away the tears before they could fall and he whipped out his phone, finger hovering over the number that would immediately dial Gou's number. He wasn't sure why he was even thinking about calling her-like she would answer or much less talk to him. But maybe hearing her voice...no, there was no point in hurting himself more.  
>"Haru?" A voice called and the knocking on the door startled him so much he nearly fell over. "Are you okay?"<br>"I-I'm find," he called after a moment's pause. He could hear Makoto shifting around in the hallway, clearly not believing a word that came out of his mouth.  
>"Haru, open the door," Mako commanded. Haru hesitated for a moment before reluctantly unlocking the door and letting him in.<br>Mako simply stared at Haru, at the years that threatened to spill over, at the runny nose he sported and then, finally, at the crumpled photograph in his hand.  
>"Haru, what is that?" He asked quietly. Haru's fist tightened around the paper, and Makoto frowned, walking towards him.<br>"Makoto," Haru murmured. "I think I still love her."

Mako's face softened and he set one hand on Haru's shoulder. A small part of him hurt, knowing that some of those 'I love yous '-or all of them- that were said the night before, were hollow or only said in the heat of the moment. But another part of him knew that he and Haru could never truly be together. Japan had certain laws that prohibited relationships like theirs. And yet another part of him knew that Haru loved him Gou, but that she would always occupy more of his heart.  
>"I know you do," he said softly. Haru looked up at him, confusion and pain swimming in his eyes.<br>"But I don't want to hurt y-."  
>Makoto cut him off with a quick kiss-a kiss to end it officially, in his mind.<br>"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay," he said. "Now call her, and apologize and you two can move on with your life."  
>Haru tore his gaze away from Mako and looked at his phone instead.<br>"Go on," Mako urged, and Haru took a deep breath before hitting 'call'.

Makoto watched as Haru leaned against the tub, talking quietly into the phone. He could hear Gou's voice echoing out from the receiver, heard it turn from angry, to hurt, and finally, to forgiveness. He could almost hear the sigh of relief Haru gave and at the same time, he swore he could hear his own heart cracking.

* * *

><p><span>Makoto<span>  
>They say that when you fall in love, you just know. For some reason, Haru never understood that. How could you know? Was there some sign that only those in love could see? But now, waking up next to Makoto, he knew. Some part of his brain was screaming that he wanted to wake up every morning like this, seeing Makoto at his most vulnerable state, when he looked the most peaceful. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.<br>The moment was broken when his phone buzzed loudly, effectively waking up Makoto and sending him into a brief moment of panic.  
>"Whasis?" He blabbered before blushing as Haru climbed over him and snatched up the buzzing object.<br>Haru stared dumbly at the screen before slowly lifting his head and looking at Mako. "It's Gou."  
>"What're you waiting for? Answer it!" Mako cried and Haru did just that, tentatively lifting the phone to his ear.<br>"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Haru pulled out the crumpled photo that had resided in his pocket for so long. He gave a small smile before dropping it into the bottom of his swim bag.<br>It had been Gou who had officially ended it. And a part of him knew that it was for the best, while the other half wanted to scream and shout.  
>"It's going to be okay," Mako murmured, kissing Haru's forehead. And he knew that it was, because here he was with another person he loved very much, and although that hole in his heart would take some time to fill, he had faith that Makoto would speed up the process.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like writing character pain, especially not for someone like Makoto who is the sweetest person I can think of. But a one reviewer said, it is necessary for plot development. The next chapter will also be on the downside, but this time, and I promise, it will be completely unrelated to this little arc. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, please leave a review!**

**-May:)**


	8. Last Kiss

**A/N: WARNING. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. This chapter is based off of 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift. The lyrics will be included at the end. If you want the lyrics for 'Photograph', the link is here: . **

**-May**

* * *

><p><span>Last Kiss<span>

They lay beneath the stars, blanket sprinkled with little grains of sand around the edges and the gentle thrum of the waves pulling in and out made for a nice lullaby. A zephyr blew from the east, bringing with it a pleasant salty odor. These factors were enough to put anyone to sleep, but not them. The time was 1:45 AM, much too late to be out and about. But, Haru had insisted that the stars shone brightest right before two, and Gou had agreed to come.

She was wearing his sweatshirt, the light blue material protecting her from that slight night chill that always seemed to hang around no matter what the temperature was. Their hands lay entwined between them, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Kou," he murmured. "I need to tell you something."

She turned on her side to face him, magenta bangs waving in the breeze, and was shocked at how serious he looked. "What is it?"

"I...," he hesitated, biting his lip and adverting his eyes. "I'm leaving. Soon."

It took her a moment to process his words. _'I'm leaving. Soon.'_. Of course she had known that he would have to leave for college-it was unavoidable. But the way he had conveyed it, the amount of pain and nerves and apology in his tone, told her it wasn't just college.

"Haru," she said, sitting up. "What is it you're not telling me?"

He sighed and sat up himself, taking her hands in his and staring at them. He remained silent, letting the traces of distant music floating from nearby houses fill the space between them.

"Haru."

He finally let his eyes meet hers, blinking owlishly. "I'm leaving...for America. It's just for a few years, just for college. But...my parents want me to stay. After college."

"America?" She asked, feeling suddenly like her throat had closed up. Like she was a fish out of water. She had always thought he would go to Tokyo for college, tagging after Makoto, but no. It'd be too expensive to travel to America to see him, and she just didn't have that kind of money.

"Kou," he murmured. She looked at him, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You don't have to listen to them! You don't have to go!" She cried, finding that tears fell much faster than she had previously thought.

"You think I don't know that?!" He snapped, glaring at her before her sighed, letting all the anger flow out of him. "I got a scholarship at a New York University. They have an indoor pool and the campus is only a few blocks away from my parents apartment. It-it's too good an offer to give up."

Gou simply stared at the boy before her, wondering just what had happened to the one whose only care in the world was swimming, The one who could have cared less about the future. Gone was the Nanase Haruka she had met as a child. Gone was the Nanase Haruka she had met in her first year of high school. Before her sat a Nanase Haruka who was no longer a boy, or a grumpy teenager, but a Nanase Haruka who had been pushed into adulthood, and was, like it or not, a man.

"When do you leave?" She asked softly. He sighed and stood up, staring out at the ocean. Given the time of day, the water had turned a dark, navy in color, the moon casting strips of cerulean across its surface.

"July eighth. The plane's scheduled to land the next day."

_'That's about a week away'_, Gou thought, and bit her lip. There was so much she still wanted to do, to say, and she only had seven days to go through it all.

Haru had closed his eyes, enjoying the ocean breeze that blew over his face. Part of him knew that he wanted this, and yet another part of him wanted nothing more than to let the sea swallow him up and carry him away to a place where nothing could bother him.

"Why are you leaving this early?" Gou's voice cut through the silence, causing him to open his eyes again.

"My parents want me to spend the time before college there. So I can get adjusted and all," he said. She nodded and he turned to look at her. She had bundled up the blanket and was now clutching it to her chest. It made her look kind of cute, in his eyes, and at the same time, she looked vulnerable.

"Come here," he said, extending a hand towards her. She obliged and took his hand, the other still clutching onto the blanket. He pulled her into a tight hug, an action that was so unlike him it startled her.

He pressed his face into her hair, trying to imprint the scent of strawberries and chlorine from hours spent around a pool onto himself. A week gave them some time, but not enough.

"Listen, Kou," he murmured. "I'm not exactly pleased with this either. But this is my one chance to answer the question that's been asked of me a lot lately. I finally know what I'm going to do for the future."

He pulled back, arms falling down to hang loosely around her waist. She looked up at him, feeling his heart beat under her right hand, like it was counting the seconds until his departure.

"It's only for a few years, and I will come back when it's done. Plus, we still have the summers and after it's all over, we'll have more than just a week," he said. She chuckled and he frowned, confused.

"What, what is it?" He asked. She shook her head and pulled him back into a hug.

"I'm just thinking about how this is the most I've heard you talk. Ever."

He started and smiled when she started laughing again. Kou released him and looked down at the blanket, playing with the frayed edge. There was that awkward silence again. It hung thick around them like snow layered on the boughs of a tree.

"Iloveyou," Haru blurted out.

"What was that?" Gou asked, look back at him. She could have sworn that he was blushing, but it was really too dark to tell.

"I love you," Haru repeated and the smile that split her face was enough to make him forget about the embarrassment he had felt.

"I love you too," she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

The time was 1:58 AM, much too late to be out and about. But Haru had insisted that the stars shone brightest right before two, and Gou had agreed to come. It was 1:58 AM, and unbeknownst to them, the first day of their countdown, had started.

* * *

><p><span>~July 8th, 2014~<span>

"Promise me you'll call when you get off," she said as their small group reached security.

"I will," he replied. Makoto chuckled as his best friend continued to reassure Gou that he would be alright. It was all so strange, seeing Haru leave. He never thought that Haru would branch off that far away from home. He would miss him, and Tokyo would seemed bigger than before, now that he knew Haru wasn't just a trains ride away.

"HARU-CHAN, DON'T GO!" Nagisa wailed loudly, attracting the attention of passerby. Rei was trying to calm Nagisa, who was slowly dissolving into a puddle of tears and snot, but it was easy to tell that he too was fighting back the tears.

Rin simply stood there tight lipped before clapping Haru firmly on the shoulder, flashing his signature sharp-toothed grin.

"Hey, I expect you to call more people than just my little sister. Drop me a line too, would you?" He asked. Haru rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Drop the tough act, would you?" He asked. Rin blinked before his lower lip quivered and he too started crying, throwing himself onto Haru.

"Oi, Rin!" Haru exclaimed in annoyance.

"Y-you bastard! D-don't you dare forget to call me, y-you h-hear? A-and you better S-Skype, or F-Facetime, got it?" He pulled back, still sniveling. "Goddamit, why couldn't you have come to Australia, huh? You had to choose America!"

Haru cracked a smile and shook his head. "Yes, yes and I can't follow you everywhere. And what happened to not crying?"

That shut Rin up, and he floundered for a moment before recovering.

"I'm not crying!" He protested but it was too late. Haru let out a small laugh which quickly turned into s surprised yelp when he was attacked by a swarm of arms.

"Oi, Rin, Makoto, Rei..._Nagisa don't put your hand there_, Gou!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruka-senpai!"

"Haru!"

Haruka finally closed his eyes, and accepted his fate. Although he would later go on to deny it, he enjoyed the group hug. After all, it would be the last contact he would have with his friends for a while. Haru finally managed to untangle himself and he stepped back. Everyone knew that this was it, and they all tried to take a good, long look at Nanase Haruka. Trying to imprint an image of him that would last for the next six months.

A blur of magenta whizzed towards him, and before he could react, Matsuoka Gou was kissing him full on the mouth in front of everybody. And the funny thing was, Haru could hardly care less. It didn't matter that they were in public or that their friends were right there, that _Rin_ was right there. This was their last kiss, and he wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>~July 9th, 2014~<span>

Gou lay on her bed, flipping through a magazine. Haru's blue sweatshirt lay draped around her shoulders. It had been a parting present, that and...other activities. The point was, the piece of clothing comforted her, and she was happy that there was still a part of him, strange as it was, that she could hang onto.

Her phone buzzed startling her so much she lost her page. Gou didn't even need to check the screen to know who it was.

"Haru!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Kou," he answered. It felt nice to hear his voice and to know that he landed safely. They exchanged the usual niceties before she finally got around to asking him about the flight.

"Fine," he replied. She shook her head, exasperated. That boy and his blunt answers honestly drove her up the wall sometimes.

The phone call lasted about three minutes before Haru said that he needed to go, and would call her later. She bid him goodbye and ended the call, dropping her cellphone onto the space beside her.

* * *

><p><span>~One month later~<span>

Gou's phone buzzed. It had been a month since Haru had gone to America, and in that span of time, she and the rest of the boys had video messaged, called and texted him more times than they could count.

She picked up the phone.

"Is this Matsuoka Gou?" A person who was most definitely not Haru asked.

"Yes, this is she," Gou replied, starting to worry.

"This is Haruka's father," they said. Their voice had started to shake, like they were holding back sobs. Dread flooded Gou's stomach.

"I'm calling because..." here, their voice cracked. "Because..."

Gou covered her mouth with her hand, sobs racking her body. There had been an accident. A terrible, terrible accident. A bus turning the corner had hit another bus, effectively flipping it over. Of the fifty people inside, 46 were critically injured and 6 were dead. Of those six, was one Nanase Haruka.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed darker, after the funeral. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei were always over, trying to provide some sort of consolation, she supposed. She didn't want them to fuss over her, not when they were hurting too.<p>

It had only seemed fit to bury Haruka in Iwatobi, and not in some sprawling graveyard in New York where his grave would soon be forgotten and mixed in with all the others. His grave sat on a small grassy area, overlooking the sea.

Gou fiddled with the drawstrings of Haru's sweatshirt. This was the last part of him that she had left. She wore it almost all the time now. She stared blankly down at a few pictures that lay before her on the floor.

One depicted Haru just as he rose from the pool, flicking water from his hair. She remembered the moment when she had taken the picture...

* * *

><p><em>"Showoff!" She teased as he burst through the water's surface. He turned to look at her and swam over to where she had her legs handing over the side of the pool. <em>

_"I'm not showing off, I'm just swimming," he said tersely. She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and splashed some water at him. He turned his head away and glared at her. Gou felt a hand clamp around her ankle and before she could even start to protest, he had pulled her in. _

_"H-Haru!" She sputtered as she reemerged, spitting out water. "What was that for?" _

_He popped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She could feel his laughter, rumbling in his chest. _

_"I always did say you needed to swim more," he said, an amused timbre to his voice._

* * *

><p>One memory led to another, and as Gou turned her attention to the picture of Haru and her brother, another one started, clear as day...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I want her back by 10:30 sharp," Rin ordered, looking stern. Haru nodded and Rin shooed them away, off to their first date. <em>

_Haru had complained to her afterwards about how strict Rin was, and even though he was his friend, he still scared the hell out of him. Gou had simply laughed._

* * *

><p>The memories were coming faster and more frequently, and with them came a seemingly never ending stream of tears. She remembered the little things he would do. How he would stick his hands in his pockets when he was uncomfortable or how he would cut her off with a kiss when her nerves got the best of her and she rambled too much, always telling her there was nothing to worry about when he pulled away.<p>

And now, she hoped that he was happy. She hoped that he was in a place where he could swim everyday and eat mackerel and have a view of the ocean. A place where he could doodle, a place where he could be with his friends again.

Gou clutched the sweatshirt, wrapping it tighter around her shoulders. She could still feel their last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry. The more I listened to the song, the more the lyrics fit this idea. I'm really sorry again! On another note, suggestions? Comments? Questions? Leave a review! Next chapter is back to the happy stuff! ('Last Kiss' lyrics are as follows). **

**"Last Kiss"**

**I still remember the look on your face**  
><strong>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<strong>  
><strong>The words that you whispered<strong>  
><strong>For just us to know<strong>  
><strong>You told me you loved me<strong>  
><strong>So why did you go away?<strong>  
><strong>Away<strong>

**I do recall now the smell of the rain**  
><strong>Fresh on the pavement<strong>  
><strong>I ran off the plane<strong>  
><strong>That July 9th<strong>  
><strong>The beat of your heart<strong>  
><strong>It jumps through your shirt<strong>  
><strong>I can still feel your arms<strong>

**But now I'll go sit on the floor**  
><strong>Wearing your clothes<strong>  
><strong>All that I know is<strong>  
><strong>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>  
><strong>I never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>  
><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>  
><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>

**I do remember the swing of your step**  
><strong>The life of the party, you're showing off again<strong>  
><strong>And I roll my eyes and then<strong>  
><strong>You pull me in<strong>  
><strong>I'm not much for dancing<strong>  
><strong>But for you I did<strong>

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**  
><strong>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<strong>  
><strong>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<strong>  
><strong>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<strong>

**And I'll go sit on the floor**  
><strong>Wearing your clothes<strong>  
><strong>All that I know is<strong>  
><strong>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>  
><strong>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>  
><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>  
><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**  
><strong>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<strong>  
><strong>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<strong>  
><strong>Hope it's nice where you are<strong>

**And I hope the sun shines**  
><strong>And it's a beautiful day<strong>  
><strong>And something reminds you<strong>  
><strong>You wish you had stayed<strong>  
><strong>You can plan for a change in weather and time<strong>  
><strong>But I never planned on you changing your mind<strong>

**So I'll go sit on the floor**  
><strong>Wearing your clothes<strong>  
><strong>All that I know is<strong>  
><strong>I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>  
><strong>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>  
><strong>Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>  
><strong>Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>

**Just like our last kiss**  
><strong>Forever the name on my lips<strong>  
><strong>Forever the name on my lips<strong>

**Just like our last...**

**-May:) **


	9. Last Nights and First Days

**A/N: A mixture of sadness and fluff, along with some happy times. I'm sorry. **

**-May**

* * *

><p><span>Last Nights and First Days<span>

Tomorrow was the day. The day when he would finally leave the coastal town of Iwatobi for the horridly inland and crowded city of Tokyo.  
>Haru gazed at the wet tile across from him, his face partly submerged in the bath water. He blew out a stream of bubbles before drawing in a deep breath and submerging himself.<br>"Haru!" Someone called, knocking on the bathroom door. He didn't respond, rather kept himself under, and tried to think about water, mackerel and swimming. Anything but college.  
>"I'm coming in!" They called. He heard the door slide open, and a person approach.<br>"Haru...?" They asked, peering curiously into the tub.  
>His eyes flicked upwards before his hand shot out, wrapping around the persons wrist and tugging them in. A huge splash resonated through the bathroom, water sloshed wildly out of the tub and onto the floor. Haru looked at Gou, currently sprawled on top of him, wiping water out of her eyes.<br>"What was that f-."  
>He cut her off with a chaste kiss, arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her in place. He felt her relax and sink into him, before he pulled away, pushing a string of her hair away from her face.<br>"Don't let me leave," he whispered, pulling her closer, burying his face in her hair.  
>"You know I can't do that," she replied sadly.<br>They sat there together, not caring that she was sopping wet and that they were in a bathtub. They sat there knowing that today was the last day they would see each other for a long time.  
>"C'mon, the others will be here soon," she murmured. He reluctantly let her go, and she climbed out of the tub, snatching a towel from the rack and wrapping it around herself. She turned to look at him, still in the water, tapping absentmindedly at the little plastic dolphin floating in the water.<br>"Haru," she said gently. He remained silent and she sighed, walking over and extending a hand. Without a word, he took it and let her help him out.

* * *

><p>He stared at the large cake on the table bearing the words, "GOOD LUCK HARUKA, MAKOTO, AND RIN". Everyone was there, even Souske, Momo, and Ai-who claimed they were only there for Rin, but he knew better. He watched as Coach Sasabe cut the cake and Amakata-sensei passed it out.<br>"Are you aware that Nagisa is currently trying to stuff melon bread down Ai-kun's throat?" Gou asked quietly.  
>"Mm," he hummed, watching Mako laugh along with Chigusa and Momo. Souske and Rin were having a conversation with Rei about butterfly, and he couldn't help but wonder how the others were so happy. How Mako seemed completely unfazed by the fact they would be leaving tomorrow.<br>He thanked Amakata-sensei for the cake, but didn't eat it.  
>"Haru?" Mako asked, sitting next to his friend. "Is everything alright?"<br>Haru looked at his best friend, taking in the concern laced through his eyes.  
>"Fine."<p>

* * *

><p>"Keep an eye on him, please?" Gou pleaded.<br>"Of course," Mako said.  
>She opened her arms and he hugged her tightly before she gently pushed him away, and he took his leave. Gou watched the door close and started to clear plates away.<br>Haru came out from his hiding place at the top of the stairs, and started to help his girlfriend with the garbage, pretending he hadn't overheard their conversation.

* * *

><p>It was raining when they left-which seemed appropriate. Like the water was bidding farewell to him for the immediate future. It was a teary goodbye, with both Rei and Nagisa bawling their eyes out; the blonde simply clinging to Mako's arm while the other was hugging Haru-much to his displeasure-and wetting his shirt with tears.<br>Amakata-sensei hugged the boys goodbye while Coach Sasabe moved forward to clap them on the shoulders, but gave in at the last minute and smothered the boys in a bear hug.  
>"Where's onii-chan?" Gou asked, just as the man in question came running down the platform, Ai and Momo chasing him.<br>"RIN-SENPAI!" Ai called, tears flying out of his eyes.  
>"I ALREADY SAID GOODBYE TO THEM, LET'S GO!" Rin yelled as he approached. The others bid their friends a hasty goodbye and boarded the train, Rin barely making it before the doors slid shut.<br>As the train began pulling away from the station, they waved through the window as their friends grew smaller and smaller, before disappearing completely.  
>Without another word, Haru grabbed Gou's bag and stowed it in the rack along with his suitcase.<br>It hadn't been a surprise when Gou said she would accompany the three boys into the city. Although Rin had tried to protest, his little sister had won in the end, and was now sitting next to Haru, happily swinging her legs whilst looking at something on her phone. While Makoto and Haruka would be attending Tokyo university, Rin was going to a prestigious swimming academy to fulfill his dreams of swimming in the Olympics.  
>"Well, this is it," Rin sighed, leaning back in his seat. "University at last."<br>"Are you excited?" Mako asked.  
>"I wouldn't exactly call it excited..."<br>Haru blocked out the rest of their conversation as he rested his head against the window, gazing out at the countryside, blurry from the millions of raindrops.  
>"Don't worry, Haru," Gou murmured. "Everything will be alright."<br>She leant upward and pecked his cheek, before laughing at something her brother said.  
>Haru wanted to tell her that everything was <em>not<em> alright and that he had every right to worry, but he didn't. He kept his mouth shut, and observed the blurs of green and yellow outside.

* * *

><p>Rin was draped over the back of his seat, Makoto supported by the window, their breaths lengthy and leveled. Gou's head rested on Haru's shoulder, his arm around her. As for him, he was wide awake, worries preventing his sleep. It was true he wouldn't be alone at the university, but it felt strange to be away from bodies of water and his home for this long.<br>He felt Gou stir beside him, and he looked down to find her looking at him.  
>"I felt the same way when onii-chan left for Australia," she murmured. "When okaa-san was at work, and no one was at home, I felt lonely, and afraid, and I didn't think things were going to work out. But they did, and they will for you too."<br>He blinked and opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.  
>"Don't try to hide it," she quietly. "I can see it, and Makoto-senpai can see it too."<br>He closed his mouth and pulled her closer, resting his head atop hers.  
>"I'm going to miss you," he muttered. "Don't go off with Momo-kun while I'm gone."<br>She chuckled and snuggled closer to his side. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
>A small smile danced on his lips, and he kissed her forehead lightly.<br>"Sleep. This train is fast, but we still have an hour or so," she told him. He nodded and rested his head on hers again, feeling at peace at last.  
>"I love you," he whispered.<br>She blinked at his sudden confession, before she smiled and closed her eyes.  
>"I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Leave a review! **

**-May :) **


End file.
